


You Kept Your Promise Larry Military Au

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Hario and Louigi, M/M, Military, One Shot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Side Ziall, Time Skips, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Au where Harry enlists in the army and he’s departing from his boyfriend of 4 years, Louis Tomlinson. Tears, kisses, and promises are exchanged between the pair. This is the last bit of time they have together before Harry leaves but they know it’s not permanent. It’s all Harry’s fault for being the kind, caring person that Louis couldn't help but love. Inspired by the lyrics from summer love but conveying a different message.</p><p>“Can’t believe you’re packing your bags<br/>Trying so hard not to cry<br/>Had the best time and now it’s the worst time,<br/>But we have to say goodbye.” Essentially Louis’ part.</p><p>“Please promise that you’re gonna write,<br/>Promise that we’ll stay in touch…<br/>Just promise you’ll remember when the sky is grey.” Essentially Harry’s part.</p><p>Just warning you that this has NO sad ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kept Your Promise Larry Military Au

“Harry. Tell me you aren’t serious about this.” I say incredulously to my boyfriend who probably told me the worst news I’ve gotten in my life.

“I’m sorry.” He simply says with his hands fiddling together as if he were a child getting scolded by an adult, as he’s trying to avoid my gaze which was a mix of anger and sadness and just pure love for the 24 year old man in front of me. (Just a quick note, Louis is 26.)

“Like bloody hell you are. How can you just sign up for the army and not tell me until now?” I manage keeping my voice level even though I wanted to yell at him.

“It’s just something I wanted to do. You have to understand Lou, I want to help the country and people and all that.” He tries explaining to me as he guides us to the large bed we share in our bedroom.

“And you have to understand Haz, people die. And I really don’t want to lose you.”

“But you won’t. I promise.” He gleams at me with that smile of his that makes all my anger dissipate immediately.

“Fine. At least you probably won’t be deployed.” I smile back as we are now lying on our backs, side by side under the covers.

“Yeah, about that…”

I roll over and look into his green eyes that were looking more and more guilty as the seconds ticked by.

“You’re not.” I mutter softly but he catches it and captures my mouth in a gentle kiss.

I pull away. “You’re not. You can’t be.”

“I’m sorry.” He says yet again. As if that makes any difference.

“When do you leave?” I ask quietly with tears pricking my eyes. He looks at me and bites his lip. A habit that I know he does when he’s nervous. 

“Tomorrow.” He mutters.

I pull away from him and glare in pure anger.

“Seriously Harry! How the fuck can you just spring the fact that you enlisted in the military on me at random; and then tell me that you have to go fight in a goddamn war?! Do you know how many people die? How many families are torn apart? You just think you’re so fucking invincible, well you’re not. No one is. And if you died, I don’t know what I’d do because I can’t even think of that possibility. I don’t want to lose you. I- can’t.” I end up breaking down into tears and Harry lies me back down and pulls me close to his body.

“You’re not going to lose me. I can promise you that much. I’ll have training and people watching my back when we go out. I’ll be cautious and make sure nothing bad happens and I won’t get hurt. I’m really sorry I waited till now to tell you. But this shouldn’t be sad.” He murmurs soothingly and rubs up and down my back.

“I mean yeah it shouldn’t be. But you’ll be gone for…” I trail off wondering how long he’s going to be absent from our life here.

“Depends on how long the war’ll be. The least is 6 months I think and the maximum is like 3, 4 years?” He could see the look that was beginning to form on my face and quickly added in “But that’s only worst case scenario. I bet it’s gonna be a lot less than that.”

“Mkay. Whatever. I don’t really want to talk about this much to be honest.” I tell him. 

Harry nods and then smiles. “You don’t want this to be sad, right?” I shake my head in response.

“So how about we do something that I’ll definitely remember while I’m away?” He asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I get what he was proposing and laugh.

“You cheeky bastard you.” But I don’t protest as we began to shed our clothes.

On our last night together, I fall asleep naked, actually in a better mood than I was, and wrapped in his strong arms.

~o~

“So I guess this is it, huh?” I ask faintly as tears were already beginning to flow from my eyes. I could care less because almost every other family or couple here was crying too. (Everyone’s saying goodbye to their loved ones who are about to go off to the war.)

“Not forever Lou. I’ll be back before you know it.” He attempts to smile even though tears were cascading down his cheeks too.

“I’ll know it.” I mutter. He hugs me tight and we kiss as much as possible until people slowly begin to get into the airplane. Time was limited.

“You’ll write and keep in touch, yeah?” Harry asks me when we separate.

“Of course you fool. It’s not like it would be easy to ignore you. And I couldn’t anyways.” I smile weakly.

“I love you so much.” He says to me as his hands grip his suitcase.

“I love you too.” We kiss for the last time in a while and then he boards the plane.

~o~

Harry’s been gone for 10 months now and life still feels weird without him. I would wake up and forget that he wasn’t standing at the stove in the kitchen naked or in his underwear, cooking us breakfast with a small smile on his face. Or not have Friday night movie night. Or he wouldn’t be arguing with me about how I was so wrong about Rose in the Titanic. “She pushed him off the door out of loveLou. They both couldn’t fit. Not because she’s a cold hearted bitch who needs to learn to share as you so often say.”

Liam, Niall, and Zayn come over and we still hang out and try to keep our minds off of Harry or what he’s doing at that moment. Mostly they try to help me with that task. But since Niall and Zayn are either gazing into each other’s eyes or making out, they aren’t much help. But I’m dealing with things. I still cry at least once a week about how life is right now and constantly miss Harry; but it isn’t too bad.

Since the soldiers aren’t allowed to have their cell phones, Harry and I have to talk the old fashioned way. By writing letters. Like with actual pen and paper and a stamp. I forgot how bad life must have been before the internet and tv and cell phones. So that’s what’s still keeping most of my sanity. Knowing that he’s fine and safe and well.

~o~

Two weeks ago, Harry sent me a letter that said the war should be over soon, so he might be back soon. It’s been a year now. I was sitting on the sofa with Liam watching the news on the telly when a new story came up. I press the button on the remote to turn the volume up.

"The war is waging on. A few weeks ago, word got out that it was actually going to end soon. But the (I don’t know what England’s version of the president is, sorry.) said there had been a change in war effort and tactics and that it’s going to continue on for at least another six months. Officials say-"

I turn the t.v. off and turn towards Liam. “Can you go?” I ask him quietly and avoid his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry mate.” He pats me on the back once (and a little awkwardly) and leaves me alone in my flat.

I feel too numb. So I head to the bedroom, curl under the covers, and cry until I fall asleep somewhere in the midst of my breakdown.

~o~

This time the boys and I were all gathered in the flat watching the telly and hanging out. It’s been a year and ten and a half months since Harry’s been gone. Zayn and Niall who have been dating longer than Harry and me are engaged. Zayn proposed to Niall who obviously said yes. (Harry and Lou have been dating for a little more than six years now. Zayn and Niall have been dating for seven and a half until the proposal.) Their wedding is in two and a half months.

We were all bored and flipping channels when I saw something that caught my eye. I stopped the channel flipping and watched the news segment.

"The war is finally over. The (Again sorry for not knowing who’s in charge in England) has called back all troops. Zanimistan has been defeated and troops are coming home. W-"

I looked at all my friends who were looking back at me. My expression turned to one of pure joy and their faces did the same. 

“I say this calls for a celebration.” Zayn proposes. I couldn’t say no to that because my Harry is coming home.

~o~

I’m standing at the airport, more anxious than I think I have ever been in my life. It’s been a little more than 2 years and Harry was finally scheduled to come back today. My head craned through the crowd, trying to scope out that curly head of hair that I could recognize instantly.

Then I spotted him coming through the crowd. But not by his hair. He was hobbling along on a pair of crutches and his head was shaved into a buzz cut; which looked really different on him. But other than that, he was the same Harry that left to join the military two years ago.

“It’s you.” I smile up at him brightly. His expression matches mine I bet. His eyes look an exceptionally bright green and his grin is so wide that it looks like it might split his face apart. He looks extremely tired and more worn out than when he left. His face has a couple more natural aging lines in it; but nothing drastic. 

“Yup.”

“Your hair.” Is the second thing I say to him.

He laughs loudly. “Yeah. Had to get it shaved off so it’s not a hazard when fighting. Everyone does. I miss it though.”

“So why’re you on crutches?” I ask him.

He shrugs those broad shoulders of his and says “Broke my right ankle. No biggie.”

“You said you wouldn’t get hurt. Just cause I’m approaching 30 doesn’t mean I forget.” I tell him.

“It’s not a big deal Lou. And I also promised that I would come back.” He smirks at me and we fall back into old times.

“You did. We have a lot of lost time to make up for so first,” I stand on my toes and wind my arms around his neck for a long, proper tongue kiss that leaves us both needing air.

“And second let’s get home. The old mattress needed replacing so I got a new one. Needs breaking in.”

He gets my suggestion and we leave the airport feeling a lot more complete and whole than before.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Harry gets off his crutches and is able to walk on his own again, he proposes to Louis. And I quote “I wanted to do this like a proper gentleman. Get on one knee and woo you with my words.” And everyone lives happily ever after. The end.


End file.
